Perfect Day To Disappear
by Ms. Controversy
Summary: Hilary acts as a catalyst during Kai's last minutes. HilaryxKaixOC, TalaxOC.


121212121

A/N – based on _Sing_ by Travis, and an episode of _The Simpsons'_

**Perfect Day to Disappear **

Chapter One 

_Baby, you've been going so crazy… _

_Lately _

_Nothing seems to be going right… _

Kai looked at the time displayed in the car: 6:04 PM. Hilary was going to kill him, absolutely murder him with no mercy. He was told – more than twice – not to be late when picking her up from work. She was impatient and edgy, and when she waited, she became infuriated, and when she was infuriated, let's just say…Kai was unlucky enough to get married to her and not realize that marriage was not all about making it legal for him to have sex with her whenever he wanted.

He was already four minutes late, and the traffic jam on the highway didn't exactly make it better. At this rate, he'd arrive at her office around seven, if not later. He had tried calling her on her cell, but for some incentive, the call could not be reached, and instead, there was a funny voice that said, 'the mobile customer you are trying to reach is not in service' after three rings.

He rolled his eyes and switched on the wipers as soon as a drop of water hit the windshield indicating it was going to rain. Someone up there didn't really appreciate his guts, did he or she? Speaking of 'God', Kai wondered if he or she actually existed. He wasn't that religious, but he wasn't an atheist – or something of the like – either. He was…normal. And sometimes, just sometimes, he would wonder if there really was a God, and this supernatural being that so many people worshiped, really did create the universe and everything else with it. Of course, occasionally, he would even frighten himself by having these thoughts – was it sinful to think this way?

His parents weren't very religious either; sure they'd all celebrate Christmas and other religious 'stuff', but they didn't go to church every Sunday like they were supposed to, and reading the bible was very infrequent in the Hiwatari household. Kai would read it – if he was falling off a cliff.

It seemed as if the only thing – or person – he worshipped truly was Hilary, whom he'd been married to for the past six months. Marriage; he thought it was the best thing in the world until the day he really _did_ get married. Being a married man meant being a _serious_ and _humorless_ man. At least that's what he thought. After popping the ring on her finger and going through with the 'I do's', going out with friends was a big 'no-no' and having a few drinks and coming home loaded was just…

But, he was twenty-six, and he couldn't just have a girlfriend for the rest of his life. Maybe being married wasn't too bad. There were ups and downs, just like everything else. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the only girl he truly loved, and marriage was the most appropriate way to do so.

Bored out of his mind, he turned up the radio. " – and that was _Perfect Day To Disappear_ from Limblifter's new EP of course; also heard from Coldplay, The Killers, and Oasis in the last set. Its 6:06 and you're listening to 102.1, _The Edge_. Lets move over to traffic; heavy on the 401, so anyone who needs to use that route, I suggest the 404, that's moving along a lot faster. As for weather, looks like we're going to have some showers in the city of Toronto, and the temperature's going to go down to a twenty-seven degrees tonight. The heat wave is still in affect, make sure you…"

Kai turned off the radio, displeased with the amount of talking going on, and besides, it was time for the commercials anyway. Radio commercials – that was an obvious pet peeve for Mr. Hiwatari. But then again, a lot of people had an extreme dislike for radio commercials, one being his childhood friend Tala. Back in ninth grade, he actually wrote a letter to a radio station, pleading them to ban commercials on the radio. Kai chuckled at the reminiscence – at least he wasn't _that_ desperate.

Where was Tala now anyway? After twelfth grade, everyone went their own ways. Back in preschool, elementary school, and high school, they were literally partners in crime. Any individual who lived in their neighbourhood or knew them from school would _never_ see one without the other.

It was different now…that was nine years ago. He wondered if Tala was still a 'sex-seeking' dick-wad. It was funny since he was the first freshman to have a girlfriend, but he was still a virgin even after graduation. Even that bonehead, Tyson Granger, had lost his 'purity' back in the high school days.

The time now was 6:17. Hilary was probably sharpening her sword, equipped, ready to slaughter him in front of everyone. Had Kai done everything he wanted to do? _Well, not really; I was supposed to help mom paint the kitchen after dinner tonight._ He picked up his cell phone, flipped it open, and dialed a familiar number for the hundredth time.

"_The mobile customer you are trying to reach is not in service_" Came the voice again. Did he forget to pay Hilary's cell phone bills too? Great. Not only would she fume over his lateness, but over the unpaid bills as well. At least he paid the electricity bills this time. Ah, she should be proud of that!

He looked at the car in front of him. It stayed put, just like the millions of other cars on the highway, which he couldn't see as visibly as before given that it was raining pretty heavily.

**x x x **

Hilary put the cup of coffee back on the saucer, and looked at the man who also had a cup of coffee in front of her.

"So…you're going to tell _him_ today, aren't you?" He asked, looking at the red-eyed brunette, who looked hesitant and unconfident about something.

"Yes," She said, not knowing if her response was a lie or not. "He was supposed to pick me up. I could have told him then, I guess. It's too late for that. What time is it?"

"A bit after eight," Answered the man. He examined the brunette, _his_ brunette. She had better tell that Kai of hers about him today. It was time to end one connection and start a new one. Today.

"He's probably looking for me at work," She paused, "wondering where the hell I went."

"You're telling him today."

"Yes, I will. I already said I would." She spoke. She stirred the coffee with her spoon once again, a sign of apprehension. Did she really want this? _It's too late to think about if I want it or not. _She began to think; _of course this is what I want! I've wanted this for so long, and now I finally have the chance of…_

"Did you hear what I said, baby?"

"Sorry, what?" Hilary asked, looking up at the baby blonde. She felt like a tennis ball being thrown from one player to another.

"I said," He stopped to look and see if the brunette was listening, "how about we go find Kai right now so you can tell him?" He waited for her reply.

"With you right there?"

"Yes – with me right there." He told her, looking straight into her red orbs sternly.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, he's a guy…you're a guy…something might happen. I'll feel entirely guilty if something _does_ happen just because of _me_."

"Nothing with happen, Hilary." He reassured.

"You're right; maybe nothing will happen at all. I mean, I know when Kai's angry and when he's not. He's very…sentimental." She spoke about her husband. He was very unpredictable. She knew him well…but maybe not well enough. "Do you think maybe I should tell him over the phone instead?"

"No." He said flatly, objecting, "I want you to tell him, face-to-face, in front of me. And if he's 'sentimental', as you say he is, he'll break down and cry you a river."

"I don't _want_ him to cry me a river."

"Maybe he won't. Maybe he'll try to kill me instead."

"I don't want him to do that either," She exhaled out loudly, "You know what? Who cares? I don't care what he does. I'm going to tell him, and then we can leave."

"Exactly,"

"So…let's go and find him then." She smiled, standing up from her seat, leading him out of the coffee shop's entrance.

**x x x **

He braked as soon as he came across the red traffic light. Tala looked to his right. "You feeling alright?"

"Not really…" Came a soft voice. Her head rested on the window, and her eyes were closed. She'd open them half way from time to time for no apparent reason. She looked a bit pale and ill. She felt his hand move around on her leg.

"Want me to pull over or something?"

"Please do…"

"And would you look at that!" He grinned, "There's a restaurant up ahead, see it?" He pointed. Sure enough, just a block away was a small eatery. He pressed the gas pedal upon seeing the green light. He signaled for a right turn, and parked the car in the parking lot. He helped the unwell female out of his car and took her into the restaurant. "Hey, is there a washroom here?" He asked the waitress.

"Yes, but its employee only,"

"It's an emergency; we'll be in and out."

"I'm sorry, sir, but…"

"I guess you'd like it if she throws up on your nice blue carpet then, eh?" Tala watched as the waitress heave a sigh, not appreciating either decision.

"Be quick. It's right over there." The waitress gave in. Tala mouth a 'thanks' and paced off in the direction of the washroom with the ailing girl.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked as the girl leaned towards the sink. He kept one hand on her back.

"You can wait for me out there…" She answered. She'd rather throw up alone than have someone watch. He nodded in understanding and left the washroom. He went up to the same waitress, who was now standing behind a cash register.

"Is she okay in there?" The waitress asked. She was in her fifty's at least, Tala guess.

"I hope so. She doesn't get car sick too often…then again, we've been in the car for like, I don't know, six hours…"

"Poor girl; how about I get her some soda? She'll feel better."

"Yeah, sure," He agreed quickly. "Anything to make her better,"

"So you two from outta town or something?" The waitress asked as she placed the glass of soda on the counter, beside him.

"Yeah…"

"From where?" She asked, wiping the counter.

" Newfoundland. I used to live here, actually; moved there when I met her at a bar. She was the bartender's cousin." He elaborated.

"So you guys are here for the summer?"

"Two weeks." He corrected. "Then we're going to Italy for another two weeks. I just hope she doesn't get air sick."

"Honeymoon or something?"

"Of course not! Just traveling. We've only been going out for like, two years. I have thought about asking her…you know…even looked at a few engagement rings. But, she's only twenty-two. Maybe I should wait."

"Or maybe you're just nervous. All men are nervous. What? Are you scared of rejection?" She raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was right. Maybe the reason he lost his nerve to pop the question was because he was afraid of rejection. But why should he be? He loved him dearly – and he did too. Maybe the waitress was right; he was only panicky.

"Maybe I'll ask her during the summer this year…"

"Good luck to you then." The waitress smiled. "And here she comes right now." She whispered.

The redhead turned around to get a glimpse of the brunette that finally came out of the washroom. She looked a bit better than before.

"Feeling better, Annabelle?" He asked. She nodded. "Come sit here." He placed a hand on his lap.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright – but drink this."

"What is it?" She took the glass of filled with the transparent beverage.

"_Sprite_? _7 Up_? One of the two." He shrugged. She took a sip from the ice-filled soda. He turned his head towards the small television which was fixed in the corner, above the counter. The waitress turned up the volume upon seeing the flashing 'Breaking News' symbol.

" – collided with a _FedEx_ truck just less than an hour ago. Paramedics have successfully managed to free twenty-six year old Kai Hiwatari, who was of course, was trapped right in his car, which, as you can see behind me, is absolutely damaged." The screen switched over to another news reporter. Tala's jaw dropped, but before he could even say anything, he was startled by a sudden _thud_ noise from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, only to see the twenty-two year old out cold on the floor.

**R and R please; had no idea I was capable or writing paragraphs. Lol. Hope this wasn't too bad. :) **

**PS: The new layout and stuff for kind of confused me...o.O, so if you see anything wrong with the format of this chapter, do tell me, and I will fix it. Thx. **


End file.
